Hand In Mine And Never Be Afraid Again
by AmmunitionChild
Summary: Frank Iero,a teenage boy with no way home but to walk through the dodgy streets and alleys of New Jersey at night,only to be stopped by a gang with plans of making money. But when a raven haired stranger helps out. Everthing goes back to normal right? How does this man know him so well? Have they met before? A Frerard story.My first story.So feedback would be great.


** is my first time posting one of my do feel free to leave feedback or tips, all much will probably be grammer and spelling mistakes because Im a idiot and this laptop doesnt actually work properly and its all I have so...sorry?**

**And I am aware of the events of the band and the members so on.I know that people hate the idea of pairings but Im sorry I ship Frerard.**

**This story wont be sexual or anything along those lines but just read and see,okay?**

**This is a Frerard story so dont like,dont read.**

**DISCLAIMER:I dont own My Chemical Romance in you get it.**

* * *

**Franks P.O.V**

The dark night creept in quickly as I made my way back home in the small deserted streets of New Jersey isnt the best place at night with all the thugs and gangs that wander the streets looking for anything that will earn them a few dollars.I have heard the warnings about safety and the rest of it,but I have no other way to get parents are probably drunk out there minds,well my dad probably is,and my mums probably just hiding from him.

Lets not get into the whole family sadness thing right now.

I quickened my pace as the dull street lights flickered and the cold air began to bite and at my bare neck.I pulled up the zip on my Misfits hoodie and placed the hood on my head and carried on with the walk home.

I turned at the sudden sound of talking and stood a gang of for men,what look to be highschool drop were tall,mind you everyone is pretty much taller than isnt the had large leather biker jackets on and they had multiple tattoos and piercings making them look not so friendly.

The leader I guess,hushed the chuckling of the other men,which were making there way towards me.I stood deadly still,like I was frozen.I was warned about this type of shit and I never truly thought it would fucking happen to me.

"How much you think we're gonna get outta this one?"One of the more serious men said to the 'leader'.

Laughing he replied with"School dinner money and a new faggot to sell"They all laugh at this while staring me down.

I felt my self turning pale.**_'A new faggot to sell'?They're gonna fucking sell me?! _**I thought as the men gathered around me.I turned my gaze to the ground._**What the fuck do I do?!No running so fucking**__**Dead**_I thought as they rummaged through my pockets finding the small ammount of money I owned then moving onto talking among themselves.

"Well its decided."The leader ending the conversation on...

"Take him."Then left the other memebers to do as they were is when panic finally hit me.I had so long to come to my senses and try and run,run as fast and as far as I can but its only now my body feels like communicating.

I look up quickly as a man pulls out a cloth and a bottle of god-knows-what but it cant be good.I punch and kick the other two men making them seem slightly surprised by my concern or care of my wellbeing now when I have already lost the battle on deciding my fate.

The men laughed at my attempt,two of them grabbing a firm grip on my shoulders as the other man poured the substence onto the cloth and covered it over my mouth and scent of it was strong and horrible. I tried my best to escape the grip of the men but the the mysterious substence was making me tired and I was quickly slipping into unconsciousness,but before I did I felt myself drop to the ground as I seen the men through blurred out vision get theyre asses beaten to the ground by a raven haired stranger.

That was when everything went black.

* * *

**So yeah thats first if I dicide to write more then yeah...Anyway I hope you liked it if you did please do tell me as it would really help and I will see into making it better and making more of currently 2am so Im off thank you for reading.**


End file.
